


Nice to meet you

by Luiz



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luiz/pseuds/Luiz
Summary: ·水仙车，互攻，不刺激·互相探讨质疑人生·称呼上：漫画【星爵】 MCU【奎尔】





	Nice to meet you

<<<  
“我还没和自己上过床。”  
“你觉得我有过吗？”

<<<  
宇宙是个神奇而充满奇迹的地方，而作为一个常年生活在外太空且常常需要拯救一把这里的人，星爵已经习惯了生活中出现各种各样的“惊喜”。时空错乱或是交叉也是常有的事，只不过大多数时候这意味着一场不小的麻烦、甚至会是个灾难。  
但眼下这种情况大概不是，他想，所以暂且不用顶着“守护者”的责任了。  
“我还没怎么想过会遇到另一个时空的自己这回事，”奎尔看着他的眼睛，“这感觉有点……诡异。”  
“我也没有，但我见过我的朋友遇到这样的事……只不过那很糟糕。”星爵犹豫了一下，“我很庆幸你不是我的坏人版本。”  
“听起来我也该这么庆幸你不是个混蛋。”奎尔冲他挑眉。  
星爵微笑，听起来另一个自己没遇到过自己那么多的破事。  
随后他们亲吻，向后倒进床里。

说真的，和自己上床简直是最轻松的放松经历，不用担心事后的麻烦、更不用警惕着突然的变故，他们甚至对对方的身体和敏感点了如指掌，毕竟都是自己。  
不过他们也并非完全相同。  
“身材不错。”星爵撑在奎尔身体上方，目光落在对方的胸上。  
“你这算是在夸自己吗？”  
“我只是觉得你这里似乎超出了一般标准。”星爵没忍住伸手在上面捏了捏，Well，怎么说呢，手感也不错。  
“嘿！”奎尔脸红了一瞬间，转念一想这是自己那点少得可怜的羞耻感也就扔到了一边。他抬手扯了下对方的刘海，颜色更纯正的金色头发没自己的那么卷翘，“你这让我想起我的队伍里那个叛逆的青少年。”  
“呃……谁？”星爵想了半天觉得不太有能对号入座的。  
“Groot，他不在你的队伍里？”奎尔也有些惊讶。  
“哦，Groot。”星爵笑起来，“他做什么了？”  
“没什么，就是小时候有一阵总喜欢趴在我胸上休息。”奎尔叹了口气，“你能想象我问他为什么之后的尴尬，尤其是Drax也在。”  
“我那边的Groot如果趴到我身上大概会把我压死，”星爵耸了下肩，手向下游移到奎尔下面，“所以我猜不同的宇宙里我们并不那么相同？”  
“我也这么觉得。”奎尔表示了赞同，然后拽掉了星爵的上衣。

<<<  
他有很久没帮别人做过这个了，但鉴于这个“别人”是他自己，他觉得倒是容易掌控。  
星爵两只手捉住奎尔的脚踝借以支撑自己，然后含住对方的性器，用舌头顺着皮肤的纹理滑动，一次吞吐后轻舔着顶部打了个旋。  
他们都不着急，可以慢慢来。  
几次吞吐后他能感到奎尔的性器在自己嘴中逐渐变硬胀大，他抬头看了一眼，后者双手抓着枕头，在不均匀的呼吸中给了自己一个微笑。于是星爵再次低头给了他一个深喉，老实说太久没做过这个他差点呛着自己，不过看到奎尔紧绷的身体以及听到的暂停后加重的喘息，他觉得自己做的还不赖。  
他离开奎尔已经充血挺立的阴茎，然后跨坐到奎尔的腰上。  
“你确定？”奎尔反应了过来。  
“作为前辈先让着你。”星爵笑了笑。  
“我不觉得、”奎尔的声音随着星爵身体的下沉而被打断，他们的眼眶都有点红，奎尔一只手抓着床单一只手握住星爵的腰胯保持二者的平衡。“我不觉得你比我大多少。”  
“年龄上或许不是。”星爵略微调整自己的姿势让他们更好地契合，他低头看着奎尔，外表上他们或许看起来差不多，但他能感受到灵魂的差异，就从对方那双发绿的明亮的眼睛里。  
那么年轻，又满怀希望。  
“但我猜我比你经历得要稍微多点。”

奎尔的高潮来得比他早，在经历过一次口活之后这是可预料的。星爵挺直了腰感受着那股顺着脊柱直冲向上的酥麻，他当然也硬了，只不过还没到释放的时候。  
缓和了几秒后他起身，奎尔的、或者说他们的——DNA鉴定他估计他们会一样——精液顺着他的大腿向下流出，他托起奎尔的大腿向上扳去，后者在高潮的余韵中懒懒散散地托住自己的膝盖，把双腿折叠在胸前掰开方便星爵接下来的动作。  
“因为都是同一个人所以这么随便？”奎尔调笑。  
“虽然我去癌变宇宙，不过我可没染上什么奇奇怪怪的病，所以无所谓了。”星爵抵在奎尔的穴口摩挲起来。  
“癌变宇宙？那是什么？”奎尔似乎来了兴趣，“好吧，现在我承认你的经历可能是比我丰富那么一点点。”  
“你不会想知道的，”星爵并不太想回忆那段经历，“那是个生比死更可怕的地方。”  
但记忆比你的念头更快，在你企图遏制它们时就已经在你眼前飞速地划过了，那些快速的画面却带来了更长久的回忆。  
他看到了Richard，新星之力那么闪耀，那是勇敢而愚蠢的他们。  
“你还好吗？”奎尔注意到另一个他的眼中的暗淡，在感到体内滚烫柱体的同时他伸手搂住了对方。  
这有点奇怪、甚至诡异，不过他没法容忍那样的眼神。  
“I’m fine.”星爵闷闷地声音从他肩上传来，奎尔只是拍了拍他。  
在一场性事中这个拥抱甚至谈不上情色，只是一个温暖的安慰，但他们两个都感到很久以来未曾感到的放松。这很微妙，就像是终于直面了自己。  
最终星爵在粗重的喘息中释放出来，他和奎尔并排躺在床上，等着身体的高温消散。  
“这确实有点诡异……不过感觉还不错。”没有沉默多久，星爵第一个开口。  
“我早就告诉过你的。”奎尔转过头冲他咧嘴笑了笑，“不过同意你的看法，和自己操确实不太一样。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“……刚才，”奎尔犹豫着开口，他紧盯着星爵，“你提到的什么癌变宇宙……发生了什么？”  
“我和我的朋友们进到了那里，”星爵枕着自己的一只手看向天花板，“为了阻止灭霸……我们以为我们会牺牲，不过至少能把灭霸一起拖下去。但我们错了。用我过去的一个朋友的话说，那是个‘生战胜了死’的地方。”  
“那是什么意思？”  
“简单来讲就是你死不了。我一开始并不觉得这能有多糟糕。”星爵牵动唇角，“然后我们付出了巨大的代价。”  
“那你怎么逃出来的？”  
“我其中一个朋友牺牲了自己把我们捞出来了。”星爵转头看向奎尔，“虽然我一直不知道这是否是个正确的决定——你对这些感兴趣？”  
“Well，我只是想万一我也遇上了这样的事怎么办。”奎尔干巴巴地说。  
“噢，你不会的。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“直觉，”星爵转过身手指点了点奎尔的胸口，“我们是两个不同的时间线，相似，但不同。我倒是很感激你没遇到过我那些破事。”  
“像是没去过癌变不死宇宙？”  
“像是还没做过那么多错事。”  
一时间星爵涌起了倾诉的欲望，可能因为对方是自己？于是他接着说了下去。  
“我犯过很多错，有些不值一提有的可能有人永远都不会原谅我……有的时候我会问自己值不值得，但——你瞧，至少我拯救过那么多次宇宙，所以我觉得值了，没有人能在此之中不付出什么——”  
“但你还是感到歉疚。”  
星爵看向奎尔，随后耸了耸肩。  
“因为你那个朋友？”  
“谁？”  
“把你从癌变宇宙救出来的朋友。你每次提到那件事都有点悲伤，或者说至少我这么觉得。”奎尔学着他也耸了耸肩。  
“我有很多认识的人或者朋友都死了，不过，Well，你说的没错，我很想他。”  
“他叫什么？”  
“Richard Rider。”  
“没听说过。”奎尔思索片刻后摇头。  
“或许你以后会遇到他。”  
“也或许他并不存在于我的时间线里？”  
“我不知道，这都有可能。不过我希望你能遇到他……他是个很好的人。”  
奎尔能感觉到什么，他转头注视起星爵，对方和自己不同的蓝色眼睛里波澜不惊。  
“你爱他？”  
他问。  
“我爱他。”  
他回答。

<<<  
星爵注意到奎尔的随身听和他不太一样。  
“Cool.”他从堆在地上的衣服中捡起那台Zune，“你换了随身听？还是一开始就是它？”  
“别人（someone）给我的。”奎尔瞥了他一眼，伸手遇过对方够到了星爵的Walkman，“耶，我怀念这个，我的那个被毁了。”  
“How?”  
“By my father.”奎尔在手里转着随身听。  
“J’son? 我知道他是个混蛋，但没想到在这里他也一样。”  
“等等，谁？我说的是Ego，那个行走的种马星球。”  
他们不约而同地看向对方。  
“呃，我猜我们的差异比想象中大？”  
“我也这么觉得。”  
星爵低头继续玩奎尔的Zune，他随手按下了开关，音乐随之溢出。

“It’s not time to make a change  
Just relax take it easy  
You’re still young that’s your fault  
There’s so much you have to know  
……”

“Not really my style, but it’s good.”星爵把Zune递还给奎尔。  
“Yeah，”奎尔只是把Zune放到床头然后继续躺着听歌，“虽然那个老头子可能只是随便选的……倒是比他那些破烂玩偶强多了。”  
“谁？”星爵撑着脑袋看着奎尔，看起来他们都不太有困意。  
“Yondu, Yondu Udonta。我不确定你认不认识，或者在你的宇宙里他是什么样的。”  
“哦，我认识他。不过只见过几面，还没关系好到互送随身听。”  
这似乎逗乐了奎尔，他笑了笑说：“Well，在我的宇宙里他算是养大的我，不过最开始也是他绑架我的。”  
“听起来是个复杂的故事。”  
“Yeah。”

<<<  
“你知道的，”他们几乎都认为对方睡着了，寂静和窗外的浓郁夜色混合在一起令人安心，星爵的声音虽然打破沉默却莫名地谈不上突兀，“未来我们还会遇到很多人。”  
“嗯。”  
“所以你还会爱上其他人。”  
“你是在对我说，还是在对你自己？”  
“有太大区别吗？”  
奎尔嗤笑。  
“好吧，我只是想说也许你会遇到某些人……无论结局怎么样。”  
“挺好的不是吗，生活处处充满了惊喜。”  
“Yeah, fucking good.”

<<<  
“宇宙真神奇对吧？搞不懂为什么有那么多人闲着无聊找它的麻烦。”  
“我们会保护好它的。”

 

 

END


End file.
